


Wings of a Feather

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: The Nine of Norma and their Clones [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I really don't know how to tag, Kidnapping, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Having recently discovered the person behind the deaths of the Late Empress and Emperor Consort, Sigrun enlist the help of the Bad Batch to help her locate the one responsible.
Relationships: Hunter(Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Original Female Character
Series: The Nine of Norma and their Clones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040190
Kudos: 4





	1. The Bad Batch

Sigrún had received news from Olrun that she had been able to find a clone unit that could help her get to the bottom of this mystery. They had been recommended by a Commander Cody of the 212th Battalion. Olrun had assured her that this Cody could be trusted. This Clone Force 99 was set to arrive later in the day. Sigrún stood from her vanity at the sound of her sons arguing.

“It’s my turn, Max!”

“No, it isn’t!”

“ _MOMMY!”_

Sigrún sighed.

“What’s going on?” she asked, folding her arms, and staring at her two sons.

Harrison rubbed his eyes.

“Max won’t let me play!”

“And why won’t you let him play on the system?”

“Because he doesn’t know how! And he always messes up my games!” Max said, folding his arms as well.

“You still need to share, sweetheart.”

“But I don’t want to.”

_Oh no, I don’t need this right now._

“Maxwell Shelby,” she said getting down on his level. “You need to share. He is your little brother. Please be on your best behavior today. Momma has someone coming from the Republic today.”

Max pouted, but nodded, handing the remote over to Harrison. Who squealed happily and took the controller from his big brother’s hands. Sigrún smiled and ruffled her son’s dark hair.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

Max held out his arms and Sigrún pulled him into a big hug.

“You gonna be my good boy for the day?”

“No.”

Sigrún sighed. Really she shouldn’t be too surprised by this response. She let go of her son and left them with their nanny droid so she could go take care of things around Fort Valhalla before Clone Force 99 got here.

Around noon, Sigrún made her way down to the kitchen to cook her sons' lunch. She always made a habit of cooking for her children. Something her own sister did for her. She decided on pasta.

Spraying a large skillet with cooking oil, she turned the oven on medium heat. Sigrún added one pound of turkey sausage, crumbling it, and cooked it until it was no longer pink, then drained. She added the tomatoes, tomato sauce, water, and pasta, and waited for it to boil. After it boiled, Sigrún reduced the heat, covered, and let it simmer for fifteen minutes until the pasta was tender. Finally, she added spinach, stirred, and sprinkled in the cheese.

Satisfied, Sigrún made two plates and left the kitchen, tucking her wings in so she could fit through the door. Her sons were already in the dining hall waiting for her. They greeted her excitedly. Harri jumping up and nearly knocking the food out of her hands.

Sigrún smiled at her sons. When a horn sounded once… twice… incoming foreigners. Everyone relaxed.

“That must be Clone Force 99, my Lady.”

“It must be. I’m not expecting anyone else.”

Sigrún spread her wings and flew off towards the landing platform. As a Republic ship that was coming in much too fast for them to land properly was coming.

“Everyone move!” Sigrún shouted, as she spread her wings and took to the sky and the ship more or less crash-landed.

From the crashed ship emerged four very different looking clones. They were different from what she had heard about. One was large and full of muscles, two were rather skinny, and only one appeared to be like the clones she had heard about. The big one seemed quite happy about the landing. 

Landing in front of the four men, she gave them a look that told them exactly what she thought of their landing. As her sons came running out to see what the commotion was. Max and Harri looked up in amazement at the four men as they took off their helmets.

“Sorry about the landing, miss.” The one with long hair apologized. “We’re here to meet Lady Sigrún, can you take us to her?”

“I am Sigrún. And you just ruined my landing platform.”

“My apologies, my Lady. I am Hunter,” the man with long hair said holding out his hand. Sigrún took it, before quickly returning her hand to her son’s back. “This is Wrecker,” Hunter pointed to the big one. “Tech,” the small skinny one with glasses. “And Crosshair,” the last one with a permanent scowl. “And who might this be?” Hunter asked, bending down to her sons’ level.

“I’m Max and this is Harri!”

Hunter smiled and shook her boys’ hands. Sigrún’s wings fluttered behind her.

“May we take this inside? I think my people would like to clean up this mess.”

“Of course, my Lady.”

“Hey, you look like a bird!” the big one, Wrecker said.

Sigrún bristled.

“Please, ignore him, my Lady,” Hunter said. “He’s more brawn than brain.”

Sigrún’s wings flapped a few times, tickling her boys’.

“Of course.”


	2. New Allies

The woman turned on her heels and walked back into what was less a fortress and more of a castle. Though, Hunter and his brothers didn’t move at first, instead of gazing up at the massive tree that stood behind the castle. The tree was so big, that they couldn’t see its beginning or its end.

“Are you coming?” the woman, Sigrún, asked, looking at them from over her shoulder. Her blonde hair floated across her shoulders, and Hunter was able to pick her scent of fresh linens and lilies.

“That’s a big tree!” Wrecker exclaimed.

Sigrún sighed, turned back to her sons, and whispered, “Go on,” and the two small boys ran off, back into the castle.

“Yes,” she said, straightening up and turning back to them. “it is a big tree. That is the Yggdrasil Tree. The World Tree. It’s branches shelter all those who live under it.”

“Wow! Really?”

“It’s just a saying, Wrecker,” Tech spoke up. “It doesn’t really expand the entire Yggdrasil Empire.”

Sigrún narrowed her pale green eyes.

Hunter cleared his throat and turned to give him a look.

“Please forgive them. They don’t spend a lot of time around civilians,” Hunter plied.

Though, almost imminently, Hunter could tell this did not please her. As her wings ruffled and flapped in agitation.

“I can assure you that I am no civilian. But come, we have much to discuss.”

Again, the avian woman turned on her heels and walked into the castle, leaving them to follow after her.

“She’s quite something,” Crosshair quipped.

“Can you blame her?” Tech asked. “With the rumors going around, I’m not too surprised that she’s so uptight.”

Sigrún began to walk up a stone spiral staircase, her blue/red wings tucking in so she could fit. Her long legs drawing the vast majority of Hunter’s attention.

“Tell me,” Sigrún said, bringing Hunter’s attention back to her face, “have you ever dealt with something like this?” she asked, staring resolutely forward.

“We have helped put down several invasions and rebellions, yes,” Hunter said.

Sigrún nodded.

“Good. We have never been invaded in our history. But I don’t doubt your Separatists would try it.”

“Uh, technically, they're not _our_ Separatists,” Tach blathered.

Sigrún stopped and glared at him from over her shoulder. Hunter couldn’t help but notice her enchanting beauty.

“Forgive him, My Lady.”

Sigrún glanced at him, before turning back and continuing up the stairs. Hunter gave Tech a sharp look, he had the grace to look sheepish.

“She’s pretty,” Wrecker said in a not-so-quite whisper.

Crosshair rolled his eyes, and Hunter put his head in his hands when Sigrún paused momentarily before continuing.

Finally, she came to the top of the stairs, opening the door, she brought them into what looked like an old war room.

In the center of the room was a giant terminal, with nine chairs surrounding it, and computers and bookshelves sat on either side of the terminal. Looking up, Hunter noticed there was a Nine-Pointed Star in the center of the ceiling. Each of the points lined up with one of the chairs around the terminal. Sigrún began typing in a code on the terminal, and a recording started.

“It’s important to seize an opportunity before it slides through your wrenched fingers. The Nine have left their charges alone. This will be the perfect chance to execute our plan. You see, the past so often dies without passing on its bountiful secrets. But oh, Marie! The secrets you’ve left behind! How very interesting! Such knowledge! Such opportunity! The time draws near for a dark revival to come at last! Finally, I will have my revenge!”

Once the recording was over, Sigrún turned the terminal off again.

“Whoever that is, is the reason why my… Empress Marie and her husband were murdered. And I suspect, they’re behind this rumored invasion.”

“So what do you want us to do about it?” Crosshair asked.

Sigrún gave him a look, before turning her gaze to Hunter.

“I want you to see if you can find out where this recording originated. Can you do that?”

“You asked us here for that?” Crosshair asked, outraged.

“No,” Sigrún snapped. “But, if I can find out _who_ this is, I can give you an actual assignment.”

Sigrún had shown them to their rooms, which were more luxurious than anything they were used to. Hunter had a four-poster bed, a throw rug, a bookshelf full of books, a desk underneath a latticed window, leading off to the side was a private fresher. As Hunter was exploring his new space, he became aware of a new presence watching him. Turning, he saw the small figures of Max and Harri, though when they realized Hunter was looking, they hid behind the doorframe.

It was hard to see much of Sigrún in Max. He had dark brown, almost black, hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Though, his eyes were the same as his mother’s. The boy must have taken after his father.

The younger brother took more after his mother. Harri had light brown hair, his mother’s pale green eyes, and an olive complexion. He also had his mother’s face. He was also very small, but he was only three years old.

It was easy to see which was the leader among the two, as Little Harri looked to his brother to see what to do as Hunter bent down to their level.

“Hello there,” Hunter smiled, which made Harri shy behind his brother, “what are you two up to?”

“Nothing!” Max defended. “What are you doing?”

Hunter smiled at the two children.

“Oh nothin’, just having a look around.”

“You’re a clone!” Harri blurted, which made Max elbow him. “OW! Max, that hurt!”

“I told you not to say anything! And don’t be a baby!”

“I’m not a baby!”

They soon devolved into a shouting match that soon drew the attention of their mother. Hunter first realized she was there by her scent, fresh linens, and lilies. The boys stopped arguing soon after.

“Why are you two arguing now?” she sounded tired.

“Harri started it!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!”

Sigrún sighed, as another round of arguing began. This time Hunter stepped in.

“I think,” he said separating the boys, “Harri was right. I am a clone.”

“See! I told you!” Harri said triumphantly.

“But,” Hunter turned to Max, “I don’t think you should have hit your brother for asking me a question.”

Max pouted.

“I think, maybe you should apologize.”

Max took a long time to reply, but finally, he turned to Harri and said, “I’m sorry, Harrison.”

“It’s okay, Max.”

Hunter smiled and ruffled the boys’ hair, before standing up. The boys then went to their mother. When Hunter looked at the woman, there was a strange look in her eyes, before it disappeared and she shepherded her sons away.


	3. Lord Erik

In the week since their arrival, Hunter was amazed by how busy Sigrún could be. She was nearly always on the move. Always solving someone’s problem of having to deal with some sort of crisis. On top of all that, her two boys would constantly vie for her attention, though she never lost her patience, he could see how tired she got. But she never complained.

Hunter found Maxwell sitting on the steps leading up to the castle. The little boy was bent over something, working very hard on whatever it was. Hunter came to sit next to the little boy and found that he was working on a scarf. It was a tiny thing, and not very well put together, but he could see the little boy working furiously away on it. Hunter noticed the little boy looked very sad as he worked.

“What’s wrong kiddo?”

“Nothing,” he sniffed.

Hunter frowned, wondering why he was lying.

“What’s wrong, Max? Why are you sad?”

“Harrison’s dad is coming today.”

Hunter ruffled his hair.

“It’s okay, your little brother isn’t leaving forever.”

“I know that!” Max shouted, before gathering up his things and ran off. Hunter sat there, wondering what he had said wrong.

“Don’t get too offended.” Hunter turned around and found one of Sigrún’s assistants, an armful of documents, he didn’t know her name. “The Young Master always gets like this when Lord Erik comes.”

“Why?” Hunter asked standing up.

“Lord Erik has always been there for Mast Harrison. He was even there for his birth. Master Maxwell’s father… well… the less said about that man, the better.”

“I see… So Sigrún and this Erik have a good relationship?”

She shrugged.

“I suppose. They were never best friends. I don’t see them ever getting together or anything like that. The only reason they’ve stayed in contact is for Master Harrison. Lord Erik didn’t want his son growing up with a father. Also, Lord Erik has two older children.”

“With Sigrún?”

The woman threw her head back and laughed.

“No. With his previous wife. The Lady only has Maxwell and Harrison.”

Hunter nodded.

Sigrún yawned as she continued packing for Harrison’s trip to visit Erik when the door slammed opened, causing her to jump and yelp. Spinning around, ready to yell, she paused when she noticed it was Max, who had tears running down his face.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

Max blubbered something and ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. But she couldn’t understand anything he was saying. She pulled him off her and bent down to look at him in the eyes. Max sniffled and rubbed at his red eyes.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Max blubbered something again, but again, Sigrún couldn’t understand it.

“Max, I need you to calm down. I can’t understand you.”

“I-I-I-I d-don’t want H-H-Harri to leave!”

Sigrún sighed. This was a usual occurrence whenever Erik was coming. She pulled Max into her arms and stroked his hair. She shushed him, gently rocking him until he finally calmed down.

“Listen, I know you don’t like it when Harri leaves. But he needs to spend time with his daddy. Besides, you get to sleep with me! Won’t that be fun?”

Max stared at the ground, sniffing, and rubbing his toe into the ground.

“No.”

“It doesn’t? Why not?”

Max gazed up at her.

“Why does Harri get to have a dad and not me?”

This broke Sigrún’s heart. She pulled him back into her arms, wishing that she could shield him from the world. How could she explain that it was because his father never wanted him in the first place? How he had tried to convince her to get rid of him. How he told her she was too young to be ruined by kids. How he had laughed when she said she wanted him involved. How could she tell this to her five-year-old? It wasn’t fair!

“Hey,” she said pulling away from him. “Do you want to help me make lunch?”

Max brightened at this and nodded vigorously and raced out of the room. Sigrún sighed in relief. Waving her hand, Harrison’s things were encased in a faint red glow as they started packing themselves.

Everything was going fine until Erik finally showed up. When he finally did show, Max ran to his room. Erik looked at Sigrún with confusion.

“What’s wrong with Max?”

Sigrún sighed in frustration, rubbing at her temples. She sat down heavily on one of the steps.

“The usual. He doesn’t understand why he doesn’t have a dad, and Harrison does.”

“I see,” Erik sat down next to her. He sat there and thought for a long time. “What if Max comes with me for the week? With Harrison.”

Sigrún gazed at him in a mix of confusion and concern.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Why not? Wanda and Peter are coming as well. The more the merrier.”

Sigrún gave him a look.

“I can go ask Max if he wants to.”


	4. Vanished Village

Sigrún and the clones landed on the mystery planet. One that Sigrún had no memory of. But there had been a lot of reports about strange activities coming from the strange planet. Stepping off the transport, the first thing she noticed was how barren it was. There wasn’t a single sign of life. No plants, no animals, no people. Nothing. There was nothing. It was… nothing.

“Wasn’t there supposed to be a village here?” Hunter asked, coming to stand by her.

“There was.”

“What happened to them?” Tech asked.

“That’s what I intend to find out.”

Sigrún spread her wings and took to the sky, turning back to the four men, she said, “See if you can find any clues to what happened. If you find anything, call me.”

The men nodded as Sigrún flew off, her eyes constantly scanning the terrain looking for any sign of the village that had contacted her for help. She gazed around, looking for any signs.

“Sigrún,” Hunter’s voice came in her ear, “You might want to come back and take a look at this.”

Sigrún circled around and came back to where the Bad Batch where they had gathered around something they had found on the ground. Sigrún landed next to Hunter, following his gaze. She found them staring at a small red pyramid. It was emitting an eerie red glow.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I don’t know.”

Sigrún bent down to pick it up, but the second her fingers touched the object, a horrible scream, and images that she couldn’t make sense of. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with the four men looking over her in concern, Hunter held out his hand and helped her up.

“I should have warned you. The same thing happened to Tech when he tried to pick it up.”

Sigrún gazed down at the red pyramid, feeling nothing but anger and hate coming from it. Whatever it was, it didn’t want anyone to touch it.

“I have a bad feeling about this place.”

“Yeah, so do I. Something about this just feels off.”

“There’s… nothing here. There is notthing here! This planet is supposed to have an active biosphere! But everything is dead! This makes no sense.” Sigrún rubbed at her temples, this was giving her a headache.

“Tech,” Hunter said, “can you scan this thing to figure out why this thing doesn’t want us to touch it.”

Tech nodded, bending down close to it, he held out his scanner. Everyone watched in anticipation, a growing dread being felt among them. It… felt… wrong. Like they weren’t supposed to be here. In the back of her mind, a feeling being watched. She turned to look over her shoulder but found nothing there. She didn’t like it here. The entire planet felt like it was telling them to leave. That they weren’t wanted.

“We need to leave.”

“Tech’s almost done.”

“No, Hunter, we _need to leave!”_

“Why?”

But just as he said that, a Shade appeared from out of nowhere, and lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. Its teeth sinking into the shoulder of his armor. There was a collective shout of surprise from the other men, while Sigrún spread her wings and took to the sky in alarm.

“ _Mykr,_ ” Sigrún seethed.

“What are these?” Wrecker shouted.

Sigrún unsheathed her claws, her nails growing and sharpening. Sigrún dived for the Shade, slashing at the beast. It let go of Hunter, wailing in pain. It rounded on her, its six red eyes blazing in fury. Its black body hunching low as it prowled over to her.

Sigrún felt her teeth start to sharpen, and her feathers start to grow. The beast lunged at her, but she didn’t give it the chance. She leaped into the air and dived down burring her claws into its neck, severing its head from its body. The beast flopped to the ground, before dissolving into a black mist.

“What the _hell_ was that thing?” Hunter exclaimed.

“A Shade. Where one is, others will follow. Everyone back on the ship.”

“What about this thing?” Tech asked, pointing to the pyramid.

Sigrún looked between the ship and the object, feeling conflicted until she heard the telltale sound of howling. And it sounded close. She wrapped her hands around the pyramid, ignoring the screaming and images that ran through her head. She felt, more than saw, hands wrapping around her shoulders, stirring her into the transport. The second she felt her feet touch the metal floor, she dropped the object, letting it clatter to the floor.

Hunter crutched down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

“There’s no need to cry.”

“What?” Sigrún touched her face, and her fingers came away damp. “I didn’t realize I was crying.”

“Do you think those creatures are responsible for the disappearance of the people?” Tech asked from the front.

“It’s possible. But that doesn’t explain this thing,” she gestured to the red pyramid, “or why there isn’t a village there anymore. Shades don’t typically bother buildings.”

“What are Shades?”

“Their creatures of pure darkness, created by the Other in order to destroy the creation of the Malahari.”

“What’s the Malahari?” Wrecker asked.

Sigrún was about to respond when her comms started to ring. Taking it out of her pocket, she noticed that it was her sister's.

“What could this be about?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Once, there was an ancient sorcerer, who had been cursed by the Other. He was cursed to walk the earth for all eternity. When the Sorcerer found out, he went to the Malahari for help, begging them to reverse what the Other had done. Unfortunately, the Malahari could not undo the curse. But, they made it so the man would never be alone. The Man would instead be reincarnated into the minds of like-minded individuals. And while he was never truly alone. The Man felt such loneliness that could not be described. He went back to the Malahari and asked why he was still so lonely.

“The Malahari looked upon the man with kindness and pity. They told the Man it was because he did not let people get close to him, and if he would allow love to envelop him, then he would see how much more there was to life. The Man left, thinking he would listen to the Great Malahari, but found himself thinking often of his wife and children, who had died so long ago, He missed them dearly. He wondered if he would be dishonoring them by looking for love once again.

“Then he thought that maybe his wife would want him to be happy again. He passed several lives in contentment, but always there was something missing…”

“Sister?”

“Yes, Love?”

“Why was the Man curse? What did he do wrong?”

“Well, no one knows, Love.”

“But… it doesn’t seem fair that he got cursed for no reason.”

“Sometimes… bad things happen to good people. And sometimes… those people have to make the best of a terrible situation.”

“Like with Father?”

“Yes… like with Father.”

“Whatever happened to the Man?” Did he ever break the curse?”

“No one knows. He might have, or he might still be reincarnating.”

“Do you think I could meet him?”

“It’s possible. Or maybe you’ve already met him.”

“ _Really?”_

“Possibly. Now, time for bed.”

“Yes, Sister. Goodnight, Sister.”

“Goodnight, Love.”

“Oh, Sister!”

“Yes, Love?”

“I love you!”

“I love you, too. Now, go to sleep.”

Sigrún woke with a start. Looking around, she realized she wasn’t in her room, but in the reading chair in her sons’ room. She must have fallen asleep last night while she was reading to them. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and stretched, her wings ached in protest in having to been pulled in so tight for so long.

She looked around the room for her sons and found no trace of them, which worried her. Even their beds were made. Standing up, she stretched her arms above her head feeling the satisfying pop of her joints, and letting her wings unfurl, sighing as she did so. Looking at the clock, she noted that she hadn’t actually slept in that long. The boys wouldn’t be in the nursery yet. They’d probably be about playing. Yawning and rubbing more sleep from her green eyes, Sigrún left her sons’ room.

She hadn’t gone more than twenty feet when someone started calling her name. Turning, she found Sam running towards her. She stopped in front of her, panting.

“If you’re looking for your boys, they’re in the kitchens.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Sigrún said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Sam bowed.

“Of course, My Lady.”

That struck Sigrún as odd. _My Lady?_ She thought as she watched Sam’s retreating form. She would need to ask about that later. Right now, she needed to make sure her boys weren’t making a mess of the kitchens. Not feeling like dealing with the hassle of her very sore wings, Sigrún tucked them into her back, where they disappeared. Leaving her looking more human.

When she arrived at the kitchens, it was to the sound of laughter and the clunking of pots and pans. Peeking in, she found her boys tucked underneath the arms of Wrecker, as he whirled them around the room. Hunter and Tech were there as well, but there was no sign of Crosshair. Tech was fidgeting away on his little device, while Hunter had his eyes trained on Wrecker and the boys. Sigrún appreciated him watching out for them.

“How long have you been standing there?” Hunter asked, making her jump.

“Not long,” she said, frowning at his smirk.

She came to stand next to Hunter, whose eyes landed on her lack of wings, before asking about it.

Sigrún shrugged.

“I didn’t feel like dealing with them today.”

Hunter gave a bark of a laugh before passing his hand over the space between her shoulders.

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“I would be offended if I did.”

Hunter chuckled.

“I’m sure you would.”

Sigrún grinned at the man beside her, before turning back to her sons.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“We were going to, but your boys said you needed some sleep.”

She smiled, before turning to face Hunter.

“Will you look into Sam for me?”

“Has something happened?”

“She’s acting strange.”

“I see. We’ll look into it.”

“Thank you, Hunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.hy-vee.com/recipes-ideas/recipes/italian-pasta-skillet  
> Link for the recipe that Sigrun uses.


End file.
